Sunrise
by Haruka7
Summary: Warning!!! SLASH!!! Read if you want to... It's the last day at Hogwarts. Read and review!!! Please...


Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me. Don't rag on me about this fic. It's fiction.  
  
Author's note: This is a slash fanfic. Don't read if you don't like m/m pairing, or more exact, Harry and Draco pairing. I'm writing about this because I think that they are so sexy and are so right for each other for the wrong reasons. My own opinion that is. Read if you want to but don't tell me that I didn't warn you.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Harry."  
  
Harry Potter looked up at Draco Malfoy who stood near him in a robe that brought out the colour of his gray eyes even more. Harry patted the ground beside him, motioning Draco to have a seat.  
  
"Don't you think that it's beautiful here?" asked Harry, staring out at the dark horizon that was surrounding him, waiting for the sun to bring light to replace the darkness. Harry loved sitting in the dark, right before dawn for it was at that time that the beauty of nature was most evident.  
  
"You're more beautiful."  
  
"You always say that Draco," said Harry, pulling Draco to sit beside him when Draco made no move to sit down, as if rooted to the ground, mesmerized by what was in front of his very eyes.  
  
"It's true," said Draco matter-of-factly, "That's why I always say it."  
  
Harry looked at Draco's silvery blond hair and gray misty eyes. He still couldn't believe that this beautifully handsome guy had his eyes only for him and no one else. He would always remember the eyes that attracted him in the first place. Drac's eyes showed all the emotions that he tried desperately to hide inside of him.  
  
Draco was his archenemy when he started at Hogwarts, causing many fights and misunderstandings, including many detentions together and points taken off their respective houses because of their behaviours. But all of that changed two years ago. Detention was no longer a punishment to them. It was the time for them to get to know each other and to be with the one they love. Draco Malfoy, the one he loathed the most before, was now his friend, companion, lover… His soulmate.  
  
Harry pulled Draco closer to him while wrapping his arms around Draco. Draco didn't object but just moved closer to Harry, loving the feel of Harry's arms around him. He felt safe in Harry's arms, as though no harm could befall him for he knew that Harry would protect him wholeheartedly, not allowing anyone to cause any harm to him at all.  
  
They sat there together for a long time without a single word conversed between them. They just enjoyed the scenery and each other's company. They came to this part of the grounds everyday since the day they stumbled across it by accident. It was so secluded and hidden that they didn't think that many students actually knew that this place even existed. They loved it here for it felt as though they were the only one in the world and they didn't have to worry about anything else.  
  
"Draco," said Harry, breaking the silence of the morning. "What will happen to us after this? What will become of US?"  
  
Draco looked at Harry lovingly, caressing Harry's cheeks so gently, as if in fear that he might actually hurt Harry.  
  
Harry just love the gentle touch that belonged to Draco and could never believe that someone who seemed so cold on the outside could possess such a gentle touch. "Draco, you need to answer," Harry said while catching hold of Draco's hand, putting a stop to his actions.  
  
"What is there to say?" Draco said nonchalantly, snuggling closer to Harry starting to feel the coldness of the morning. "What is to happen in the future will happen. We can't put a halt to anything that is outside our control."  
  
"But this is the last…"  
  
"Have you ever thought about the reason why the sunrise is so beautiful," asked Draco, cutting Harry's speech short. He looked lovingly into Harry's eyes. It was in Harry that he found love that he only dreamt about before loving Harry. Only when he was with Harry did he learn the meaning of being whole. He couldn't even remember what was life like before being in Harry's arm, safe from everything that was happening.  
  
"No I haven't," said Harry adjusting his robe while trying to get his hair out of his eyes. His hair was still as unruly as it was many years ago. That was the one thing that never changed about Harry, no matter how tall and muscular he grew.  
  
"I like your hair the way it is," said Draco, stopping Harry from trying to make his hair stay in the way he wanted it to be. "My messy, sexy, green- eyed angel."  
  
Harry blushed ar Draco's comment, unable to hide the love that he felt for Draco in his eyes. Everything that Draco did make him love him more and more with each passing day. He had never felt his heart ache more than when he is with Draco. He had never longer for someone more than Draco. He didn't think that it was possible for him to ever love another after finding someone as perfect as Draco. "Why is the sunrise beautiful?"  
  
"Sunrise symbolizes a new day, a new beginning for everything," said Draco, planting a gentle kiss on Harry's cheek. "We don't know what will happen in the future so we should make the most of what we have right now. Many things may happen but yet, there will always be something new and different to look forward to."  
  
"Today is the last day at Hogwarts, also the last day for us to be together," Harry said sadly, looking extremely vulnerable. "What is going to happen to us? I want to see the magnificent sunrise with you every morning, feeling your arms around me when I'm cold and having you by my sad when I'm down, for the rest of my life. Wouldn't you want something like that too?"  
  
"Anything is possible…"  
  
"Don't get philosophical with me, we'll be leaving soon enough," said Harry with a strained voice full of raw emotions. "I may never see you again. I can't bare to even think of it, let alone letting it really happen."  
  
Draco drew Harry in a hug, feeling the sobs of Harry that was causing his robe to be a little damp. "Don't despair my love, time will prevail. I love you as much as I ever will, maybe even more than anything else in this world. I don't want us to part too…"  
  
They were lost in tears for a moment, not letting go of each other knowing well that if they let go, they might never have a chance to be this close to each other anymore.  
  
"Draco, I really love you. I don't want to live a life without you by my side."  
  
"You don't have to…"  
  
"Love…"  
  
"Shhh… The sun is about to rise. More possibilities will emerge with a new day. We'll never be apart as long as we're in each others heart."  
  
As the sun rose to welcome a whole new day, the lovers met in a sweet, long kiss fueled with all the love they felt for each other. It just might be a better day after all.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Note: Like it? Hate it? Don't care, review please…. 


End file.
